Why, Akira, why?
by XxXMiyavisHeartXxX
Summary: Reita x Ruki Ruki is very upset...and the glass is everywhere


His hands moved swiftly across the bed. I watched him silently. He didn't speak a word. Neither did I. the clock had stopped, and was lying on the ground; broken.

I sat on the ground, staring up a t the man I loved as he moved each item into the suitcase. I didn't cry. I never cried. I had to be strong. For him. Even if he couldn't be.

I never saw him cry. Not a single tear was shed. Not that I seen. Ever. Why? Why does he not cry for me? If I hurt him, would he cry? I will never know the answer to that. I could never hurt him like he does to me. Even if he doesn't know what he does.

I move to stand up, but fall down again, back onto the glass-covered floor. I feel the shards poke through the skin on my hand, and I yell out in pain. He dares a glance at me. I don't even notice.

The blood is running freely from the cuts in my hand. I can see the glass sparkling in the light. They are deep within the wounds. But I don't care. The pain is normal to me. But he doesn't know that.

I stare at the wall. It is empty. There should be a picture hanging there. But there is not. I stare at the empty wall. Our picture lies on the ground; the glass embedded in my palm. But I don't care. Even if he is worried.

I don't care anymore. The world is empty, like our wall. Empty and blank. Something used to be there. It's not too far off. Just there on the floor. And in my skin.

He's taking it away. In that suitcase there. Why, Reita, why? You're taking our love away…and you. My Akira.

I feel him take my hand in his. I flinch. He lifts my injured hand, and examines it. I refuse to make eye contact. Instead, I focus on the clock on the floor; broken, like my heart.

He leads me to the kitchen, and runs my hand under the water. He takes out the glass. I shut my eyes tight. It was painful, but not the worst. Nothing could be worse. I watch as he quickly bandaged my hand. I stare at the table.

It didn't matter what he did. He was leaving. Why, Akira, why? I can't bare to not see him, yet that's what's going to happen. So, I didn't care. It was best just to begin to forget him now.

The clock on the kitchen wall begins to tick louder and louder. I can hear it echoing in my ears. I hated it. I stood up, staring at the clock. A symbol of time. 'Eternity'. That's what he promised me. Eternity. Do you remember that, Akira?

Anger rushed through my blood. Time! Time took him away. It's all time's fault. Why, Akira? I picked up that clock, and smashed it on the kitchen floor. For the third time tonight, the shattered glass on the floor was my fault. And I didn't care. Not one bit. Two clocks, and a picture. Beginning, Eternity, and end. A lifetime.

What more could be taken from me? Akira…answer me that one question. You haven't spoken one word to me all this time. Why, Akira?

Perhaps he was trying to distance himself from me? To make his leaving easier? Well, damn him! He can't play with my emotions like that. My anger grew. What makes him think that he can just pretend to care about how I feel, when I know all along that he's going to leave?

My anger evaporated as I felt him touch my cheek and turn my head to look at him. I was once again filled with a sadness in my heart. I tried not to look at him, to forget him, but I couldn't. I stared long and hard at him, wanting to remember, everything about him. I didn't want to forget! I didn't want to forget!

My hands pushed him away, and I ran to the bedroom. I wanted to go out onto the balcony, and cry; not caring who heard me! I stopped in the doorway. Glass everywhere, broken pictures; all on the floor from my earlier rampage.

Then I saw the suitcase. Even amongst the destroyed room, our bed was still the same. Sheets tustled and turned, stained with evidence of our previous night's actions. It was all so simple back then. But what really caught my attention was the suitcase. Neatly packed clothing sat inside. It broke my heart all over again.

With tears in my eyes, I went over to the suitcase, throwing the clothes all over the room. I cried loudly. It didn't matter anymore. Akira…why?

It was only this morning when I had found the ticket to America. Reita was leaving Japan…for America. He promised me…he promised that even though the band broke up, he would never leave. But he lied. The plane leaves tomorrow morning. By that time, there will be no 'me' to leave behind. I'll make sure of that.

When I felt successful with emptying the suitcase, I moved over to the broken picture of me and him. I stared at it. We were In the park, my favourite place. Where we had our very first kiss; by the same tree in the picture. Our names carved within a heart.

I frowned, fighting back more tears. I reached down, and grabbed one of the larger pieces of glass. I glanced once more around the room, and spotted Reita in the doorway.

His wide eyes, horrified glances; tears. But I didn't care. Not anymore. I raised the glass to my throat. His eyes widened more.

"Ruki, No! Don't!" I heard him yell, racing towards me. I wasn't paying attention. I closed my eyes. I was ready to move the sharp object across my skin, and end my life, but I found resistance. My eyes opened.

Inches away, there he stood, looming over me like a tidal wave. His dark, but kind and almost sad eyes looked down into mine. His hand held mine.

I was shocked, dazed and amazed by the brilliance before me. I had almost forgotten why I was upset. He gently took the glass out of my hand, and threw it back to the ground. I barely noticed.

"My love…why are you doing this? Why do you hurt me so?" I heard him speak. I shivered, but remained speechless. I had hurt him?

He did not let me answer as he leaned down to kiss me gently. I responded with tears. He looked at me, confusion written all over his face, waiting for an answer.

"Akira…why are you toying with my feelings like this?" I dared to look him in the eyes. He looked heartbroken. "Why are you trying to pretend to love me when we both know that you're leaving me?!"

My words shocked him. Why should they? What does he have to be surpised about? He knew all along!

"Love…I never intended to leave you."

"Bullshilt!" I yelled, throwing the ticket at him. Why would he even deny such a thing? That's when I saw it. The extra ticket in his hand.

"Ruki…. I was going to ask you to come with me," he told me. I stood there, shocked then I broke down into tears.

Akira wrapped his arms around me, and just held me. He understood my mistake. I felt so stupid. How could I ever have doubted my lover so?

Akira sat me on the bed, whispering sweet nothings into my ear until I fell asleep.

I awoke suddenly to silence. I sat up in the bed, and looked around. The room was clean. Our picture was reframed, and set on the end table. I smiled at it. Then I saw the two tickets beside it. I picked them up. One with Akira's name, and one with mine. I smiled. How could I have been so stupid? I felt an arm snake around my waist, and I looked over my shoulder to see Akira…along with two suitcases.

"Are you ready?" I nodded with a small smile. Two weeks vacation in America…just me and my Akira. The clock ticked.


End file.
